Special Guest
by wannabequeenbe
Summary: Alfred has a special guest, one he hasn't seen in a long time.


Name: Special Guest

Author: Wannabequeenbe

Rating: PG

Author Notes: I realized today that it was on this day last month was the last time I posted by accident. Sorry, I had to move and then started working on a LLOOONNNNGGGGG multi-Chapter and I try not post multi-chapters before their finish but here's a drabble and I've written several that should be able to sustain till my multi is done :D Based on the following headcannon:

288. Whenever Jason is back in Gotham and Bruce isn't at the Manor, he'll stay the night. Alfred will make him a huge meal and they'll sit and talk for hours. When he finally goes off to bed he'll leave the door slightly cracked open, hoping that Bruce will come home early and maybe see him there. It's his way of grudgingly letting him know he's okay.

Alfred stood in the kitchen placing the last of his and his special guest meal on the counter. Richard and Damian were already on patrol, Timothy had been the one to talk his special guest into visiting, and Bruce had a overnight stay in Star City after a charity event for Queen Industries, the room that his guest would stay in was already ready with a dark fluffy warm comforter and a fire going. It was very rare that he got to take care of his charge that worried him the most. The one that it appeared didn't have anyone to take care of him.

"Alfred?" Alfred turned the deep voice of the young man, Jason Peter Todd-Wayne stood awkwardly in the door way that came from the garage. The doorway that usually only Alfred used. "Master Jason, come in, dinner is ready." Alfred said with a smile. The small smile that grace Jason's lips reminded Alfred of how young Jason really was. For all his boasting about being adult he was really only nineteen, had died too young, and filled with too much anger. Alfred sees him favoring his right side; Master Timothy mentioned that their last mission Jason had taken a pretty deep cut to the right side from Ra's Al Ghul in one of his many tries at turning both boys.

Jason gives Alfred a grin too old for his young face, as he sits at the kitchen counter. It reminds Alfred of when Jason lived at the manor full time as a young teen. He had absolutely refused to sit in the proper dining room when Bruce did not make it home to eat with the boy, "No point Al, beside then I have to yell to have a conversation with you," Jason said with a grin. "Master Jason, I'll look at that after you eat and shower," Alfred said with the voice that left nothing to question. Jason smiled and nodded, "Okay Al. Think you made enough food?" Jason looked at the spread; there were all his favorites, mash potatoes with brown gravy, steak, chili dogs, chili fries, chili, hamburgers, twice baked potatoes, and hash brown casserole, "Some of it will be delivered to a very worthy place." Alfred said waving his hand as if there had been a fly. "Roy will be grateful." Jason said with a grateful smile knowing that his fridge at his apartment would probably me stalked with all the left over and more. Alfred placed in front of him two large glasses one of chocolate milk and the other a Pepsi, his favorite soda. Jason smiled gratefully.

The two sat and while Jason ate Alfred questioned him about his current events, making sure to check on Roy for Ms. Lance and Koriand'r for Master Dick. Alfred asks Jason about the emerging relationship between himself and Master Timothy. "We're friends right now Alfred, that's all either of us can handle," Jason smoothly deflects. After Jason has eaten his weigh in food Alfred orders him into a shower and moves to the cover the food and gather medical supplies.

The cut is deep and long, Ra's tended to favor a scimitar, "Thank you Master Jason." Alfred said quietly as he dabbed rubbing alcohol over the fresh stiches he had just placed. "For what Alfred," Jason asked moving to pull on the night pants the Alfred provided. "Master Timothy told me that you were injured protecting him when he was unconscious. So thank you for doing that." Alfred said taking Jason's clothes and placing the jacket on the back of the chair. "Alfred, Tim's family, just like you, I'd do anything to protect that." Jason said quietly standing by the bed. "And Master Bruce," Alfred asked quietly. "Bruce, I'd do anything to get his approval, but I can't take his path. I have to go my own, and I don't believe what he believes. I don't think he's stopping crime, the one's that aren't afraid of him; those are the ones that hold my concern. But, yes, to answer your question, yes Bruce is still part of my family. I just sometimes wish I knew what part." Jason said getting in the bed. "Good night young Master Jason," Alfred said closing the door just slightly. Alfred moved down the hall and paused to see if Jason finished closing the door, he smiled as all he heard was Jason's soft snores.

"Is he still here?" Alfred turned from where he had been packing up the left overs. He had several hours before Richard and Damian would be home, Alfred could go to Jason's apartment, clean up, place the left overs in the fridge and see what else the boy needed. Standing in the doorway in his best tux was Bruce Wayne. Alfred smiles, Timothy must have told Bruce that Jason was coming over. Alfred nodded, "He's in his room sir," Alfred said with a soft smile. Bruce moved quickly from the door and up the stair shedding his jacket as he reached the second landing. The door was slightly open to what used to be Jason's room. Moving the door he opened it to see the dark haired young man sleeping soundly. Bruce slipped into the room approaching the bed. Bruce pulled the comforter up and ran his hand over Jason's head. "Sleep well son." Bruce said before moving to the door. He'd sleep soundly once Tim, Dick and Damian came home. For tonight at least all his sons would be under his roof and that gave Bruce Wayne incredible piece of mind.


End file.
